Malfoys Shade of Love
by Kikomori Uzuka
Summary: Tempat bernaungnya cinta dari seorang Malfoy. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku tahu kau tak akan pernah mencintaiku. Its okay, karena aku cukup puas mendapatkan ragamu saja. Ironically, his biggest dream is her and her biggest fear is him. a Dramione fanfiction. HPGW RWLB LLNL


**Malfoys Shade of Love**

 **Draco Lucius Malfoy x Hermione Jean Granger**

 **(Scorpius | Rosaline)**

 _ **Ironically his biggest dream is her and her biggest fear is him**_

 _ **PROLOG**_

Hermione Granger terbiasa hidup dengan kemampuan sihirnya yang luar biasa. Sejuta mantra yang ia hafal dan kuasai mungkin lebih banyak daripada yang kebanyakan penyihir lain bisa lakukan. Tidak Harry Potter. Tidak juga Ronald Weasley. Kini terhitung enam bulan lamanya Hermione terus menerima e-mail dari Harry. E-mail yang mengatakan padanya untuk segera kembali ke _The Burrow_. E-mail yang meyakinkan Hermione bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun bagaimana bisa Hermione telah bersumpah tidak akan kembali ke dunia sihir. Katakan Hermione pengecut tappi ia tetap tak akan kembali?

Hermione bukan lagi seorang _mudblood_ yang dikasihi oleh keluarga Weasley, buktinya Ron telah mencampakannya. Ia berbeda dengan Harry sejak awal, Harry selalu menjadi bagian dari Weasley bukan hanya karena Ginny tapi juga karena James Potter, ayahnya. Sedangkan Hermione? Ia tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia sihir. Ironisnya.. saat Hermione kembali ke dunia _muggle_ ia pun kembali menjadi seorang diri. Ayah dan ibunya telah meninggalkannya. Keduanya meninggal di Australia tanpa mengingat keberadaan putri kecil mereka.

Satu pertanyaan terus terngiang di benak Hermione, apakah ia akan mati dalam kesendirian? Dan ia pun tahu jawabannya.. tidak. Ia tidak akan sendirian lagi.

"Mrs. Granger, apa anda ingin melihat anak anda? Mereka terlihat begitu menggemaskan,"

"Ya, tentu.."

Hermione menjawab dengan seulas senyum manis dan suster baik hati itu pun membantu _newbie mother_ itu untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dan hanya dengan beberapa langkah kecil Hermione dapat melihat langsung dua malaikat kecilnya tengah tertidur pulas. Merlin, bagaimana bisa wajah yang teramat ia benci terpatri begitu sempurna dalam raga yang telah ia jaga selama 9 bulan dalam rahimnya? Dunia memang benar-benar kejam.

"Jadi.. siapa nama bayi-bayi Granger ini Nyonya?"

 _Dia terlihat begitu indah, lebih indah dari bunga apapun yang pernah kulihat. Tapi dia tidak akan tumbuh menjadi bunga yang dapat dipetik orang lain seenaknya.. dia harus menjadi orang yang berbahaya agar ia bisa bertahan. Ya.. dia akan tumbuh seperti itu._

"Rosaline Granger. Putriku,"

 _Pirang dan kulit pucat. Kau tampan nak, siapapun akan jatuh dalam pesonamu. Kau pasti memiliki racun layaknya keturunan ayahmu yang lain tapi ibu tak akan membiarkan dirimu tumbuh seperti itu. Kau adalah bintang yang lahir dari malam kelam ibu.. kau yang akan menjaga ibu dan adikmu._

"Scorpius Granger. Putraku,"

Suster cantik itu tersenyum tulus untuk beberapa saat. Menatap dalam pandangan seorang Ibu yang berjuang melahirkan dua malaikatnya ke dunia ini. Sendirian, tanpa suami dan tanpa siapapun. Siapapun orang yang telah meninggalkan pasiennya ini pastilah sangat menyesal.

"Nama yang sempurna, Nyonya Granger.."

"Terimakasih.. Elly,"

 _7 years later_

"Mom!"

Hermione terlonjak begitu saja dari jam tidurnya yang teramat singkat. Matanya yang masih penuh kantuk berusaha terbuka lebar untuk mendapati putrinya berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Berhenti mengadu, Mulut Ember! Kau mengganggu istirahat ibu,"

"Aku bukan tukang adu Scorp!"

"Ssts, ada apa anak-anak? Jangan berteriak,"

"Mom, Louis dan aku sedang bermain dan dia bilang kalau aku ini eung.. aku lupa dia bilang apa dan aku tidak tahu apa artinya itu. Jadi aku tanyakan itu ke Scorp. Lalu Sorp menonjok Lou dan kini mereka semua menjauhiku,"

Hermione tercekat mendengar cerita dari putrinya. Sudut matanya melirik bocah pirang yang berdiri dalam diam di samping mereka. Mata secerah langit itu sekali lagi mengintimidasi Hermione. _Mereka terlampau serupa_ _Merlin_ batin Hermione.

"Scorpius.. benar yang dikatakan saudaramu?" tanya Hermione tajam. Scorpius mengangguk pelan sebelum bersuara.

"Dia mengatai kami _bastard_ mother. Mulut kotornya juga mengataimu _whore_. Bagaimana bisa aku hanya diam, setidaknya aku merasa lega jika merobek mulut kotornya itu."

Hermione merasa sesak di dadanya saat mendengar penjelasan putra sulungnya. Ya, selalu seperti itu. Scorpius selalu lebih dulu tahu tentang semua hal dibanding saudarinya. Scorpius yang lebih dulu memahami bahwa kata 'ayah' adalah hal yang terlarang di rumah ini.

Hermione tidak tahu ia harus bersyukur atau merana.. tapi ia sakit hati melihat dua malaikatnya terluka karena dirinya.

"Kemballi ke kamar kalian dan berkemas. Kita akan pindah besok," ucap Hermione bijak.

"Yes mother.." balas Scorpius patuh berbeda dengan saudarinya yang melonjak tak terima.

"Mom.. kenapa kita harus pindah lagi? Scorp hanya harus minta maaf lalu persoalan selesai,"

"Scorp kau akan minta maaf ke Louis sebelum kita pindah dan Rossie apa yang dilakukan saudaramu sudah benar. Dan _mom_ dipindah tugaskan jadi kita akan pindah, 'kay?"

"Okay," balas Rose dengan enggan lalu keluar dari kamar Hermione dengan wajah yan ditekuk lesu. Scorpius menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Scorpius.." panggil Hermione lirih dan Scorpius dengan sigap menghentikan langkahnya. Memutar badannya 180 derajat untuk mendapati ibunya sudah berada begitu dekat dan merangkulnya erat. Oh, betapa Scorp merindukan pelukan sayang ibunya.

"Yes mother?"

"Kau menjaga adikmu dengan baik _dear_ , terimakasih.." satu kecupan singkat di puncak kepalanya dan Scorpius merasa dunianya begitu sempurna. Ibunya masih menyayanginya. Ibunya juga menyayanginya. Ibunya.. seolah tak pernah membencinya.

"Sleep well mother," ucap bocah 7 tahun itu sebelum keluar dari kamar ibundanya.

Namun Hermione tidak tahu bahwa Scorpius juga telah memahami alasan kenapa dia selalu terlihat ketakutan saat menatapnya. Dan bocah cilik seperti Scorpius merasa begitu membenci dirinya sendiri karena berani membenci ibu yang telah menjaganya dengan susah payah selama ini.

"Hah! Aku suka Hampshire dan _Spring_ diwaktu yang bersamaan!" rosaline bejingkrak penuh riang setelah menginjakkan kakinya di rerumputan hijau halaman rumah baru mereka di Hampshire. Dibelakangnya Scorpius mengekor dengan senyuman miring.

"Lihat siapa yang menolak pindah dari Manchester?" sahut Scorpius lirih yang masih bisa didengar Rose. Dengan sigap gadis berambut ikal itu memukul keras kepala saudaranya dan berlari riang sepanjang jalanan Hampshire yang cukup sepi.

Hermione terkekeh melihat tingkah konyol Rose dan Scorpius yang berteriak murka karena rambutnya berantakan. Keduanya terlihat begitu bahagia hingga membuat secercah kebahagiaan kecil kembali mewarnai hati suram miliki Hermione Granger.

"Aku senang kau kembali kemari, Hermione.."

"Elly!"

Hermione memeluk erat malaikat penolongnya tujuh tahun lalu. Elly Clarkson, seorang suster di rumah sakit kecil di pinggiran Hampshire yang dengan begitu cepat bersahabat dengan Hermione. Elly yang membantu Hermione mengurus kembar Scorpius dan Rose saat Hermione dalam tahap pemulihan hingga si kembar cukup besar untuk di tinggal bekerja.

"Bagaimana kabar dua malaikat mungilku?"

"Bisa kau lihat mereka tidak lagi mungil," balas Hermione bangga.

"Bibi Elly!"

Elly terlihat begitu senang saat dua Granger kecil berlari ke pelukannya saat mereka telah lelah bermaraton. Dan tatapan Elly tak pernah lepas dari Scorpius untuk beberapa detik pertama.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian kembar kesayanganku?" tanya Elly penuh kasih.

"Great!" balas keduanya kompak. Hermione dan elly kembali berbagi tawa.

"Kalian masuklah dulu dan pilih kamar kalian. Bibi dan Ibu harus bicara sebentar," ucap Elly yang dibalas wajah penuh tanya Hermione. Namun dengan cepat diindahkan Scorpius.

" _Girls_ _talk_? Boleh aku ikut," tanya Rose penuh harap.

" _Old talk_ , kau pasti akan bosan Sweet Rossie," jawab Elly yang langsung membuat Rose mengikuti Scorpius masuk ke dalam villa bernuansa putih yang cukup besar untuk ditinggali ketiga Granger.

"So?"

"Hermione aku selalu berpikir jika kau dan Rossie sangat mirip. Dia seperti replika mu dalam bentuk yang lebih mungil,"

" _Well_ , dia putriku sudah seharusnya bukan?"

"Itu yang selalu membuatku berpikir jika Scorpius pastilah sangat mirip dengan ayahnya.. _yeah_?"

"Ya.. mereka sangat mirip, El. Tunggu.. apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang biasa, kau seorang penyihir bukan? Well, aku menikah dengan salah satunya Hermione,"

Hermione hampir melompat riang dan berniat memeluk sahabatnya itu saat Elly menunjukkan cincin emas di jari manisnya. Sebelum Elly mengibaskan tangannya dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku juga bertemu dengan teman suamiku Hermione dan tak ada hal dalam diri Scorpius yang tak ada dalam dirinya," lanjut Elly lalu bernafas lega. Kini Hermione membeku di tempatnya.

"Elly.. siapa nama suamimu?" tanya Hermione kelu.

"Blaise Zabini," jawab Elly lirih.

"Fuck! Kau tidak cerita apapun tentang kami kan El?"

"Aku tidak menceritakan apapun Mione tapi seorang ayah berhak tahu tentang keberadaan putra-putrinya,"

"No! Dia tidak berhak Elly, dia yang membuat hidupku hancur. Kau tahu El dia menyiksaku dengan panggilan aneh yang bisa membuat darahku mendidih sejak aku berumur 11 tahun. Keluarganya menikmati waktu-waktu disaat aku tersiksa. Dia ya dia! Ayah dari anak-anakku menikmati saat-saat dimana aku berada diantara hidup dan mati. Menyiksaku selalu membuatnya bahagia. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan anak-anakku mengetahui seperti apa ayah mereka sebenarnya!"

"Da-rling.." Elly membeku namun bukan suatu hal yang bagus untuk Hermione.

"Zabini.."

"Bloody Hell, rahasia besar apa yang baru saja kudengar. Apa dia yang kau maksud adalah dia yang kupikirkan Granger?"

Pria Italia bertubuh atletis yang baru saja tiba di pelataran villa Hermione Granger itu adalah pria yang telah Harry, Ron dan Hermione selamatkan dari kobaran api ruang kebutuhan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Sahabat dari mimpi buruk Hermione, Blaise Zabini. Ini buruk dan lebih buruk dari hal yang paling buruk.

 _ **Chapter One**_

"Orang seperti apa Draco Malfoy itu?"

" _You look a lot like you mother, Miss Granger_ "

" _You look a lot like my brother anyway,.._ "

"Apa aku seorang Malfoy _mother_?"

end.

 **Hello new challenge for upcoming March!** FF pertama di fandom Harry Potter, _with my loveliest pair_ **Dramione** _ **. So tell me howd you think? Review please~**_

 _ **Regard,**_

 _ **Kikomori Uzuka**_


End file.
